


Snow Kissed

by Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan/pseuds/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan
Summary: Ziva and Tony go for a walk on a snowy day. One shot. Part of the "You Complete Me" universe





	Snow Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> DIsclaimer: I do not own these characters, just borrowed them for an original bit of fluff.

Snow Kissed  
Tony and Ziva go for a walk in the snow

The snow had been swirling around and falling all day. Mostly fine flakes swirling in the air, with an occasional burst of larger, heavier flakes, had been the norm for the morning. Gibbs, Tim, Tony and Ziva had been working on paperwork and sifting through cold cases for the past three days. 

Ziva was secretly glad that they were working inside, as she still had not gotten used to the DC cold and snow. How anyone could love this time of year was beyond her understanding. She had taken out her winter gloves, scarves and hats along with two heavy coats about a month ago. She glanced up from her computer to find Tony staring at her. She stared back and he broke into the smile that only she got to see. She smiled back her special Tony smile.

Her IM dinged, signaling a message. She opened to a message from Tony: “ _Let’s escape this boredom for lunch, please?_ ” She knew Tony would much rather be in the field, doing something, anything, other than paperwork. Normally, she would as well, but the snow and gray skies were so not her thing.

Tony saw the pop-up for IM from Ziva: “ _Out in the snow_?” He knew she was not too keen on the cold weather and snow. But, he REALLY wanted to get out of the office or he would go stir crazy. 

“ _Please? For my sanity? And yours?_ ” Ziva smiled. She would have to admit that she was also feeling the need to be out of the office.

“ _Okay, I am tired of being scooped up._ ” Tony smiled at Ziva’s mangling of the idiom. She gave him a questioning look as he typed his response.

“ _COOPED up. 15 minutes enough time to get ready?_ ” Tony looked at Tim and Gibbs frowning over the documents they were reading, Gibbs on paper and Tim on his computer. He looked over at Ziva and she nodded and gave him the thumbs up.

“Gibbs’” Ziva looked at her team leader, “I am going to take a break and get some lunch.” Gibbs nodded in her direction, while still reading the file in front of him.

“Me, too, Boss.” Tony rose and stretched. Gibbs looked up at DiNozzo and nodded, then went back to reading the file.

Tony and Ziva grabbed their coats and headed for the elevator. As they rode to ground level, Tony suggested that they walk to the sandwich shop up the street from the Navy Yard. It would be quicker than driving due to the lunch traffic. As they walked out of the building, each bundled up with scarf and gloves. They walked to the sandwich shop to find the place full, but the line to order empty.

They decided to walk a bit and then come back to see if the seating opened up. If nothing else, they would take their order to go and head back to the office. Once outside, Tony steered Ziva in the direction of the park along the Anacostia. In warmer weather, they often walked in the park. 

The park was empty when they arrived, but the paths were mostly clear of snow. Tony slipped on a patch of ice, and Ziva grabbed his arm to steady him. She left her arm tucked in his as they continued walking along the path. The snow had changed to larger flakes again.

Tony looked at Ziva and noticed how the flakes sparkled in Ziva’s hair. One landed on her cheek and he raised his hand to brush it off. Ziva turned to him and met his gaze. She loved how the snowflakes in his hair made him look like a kid. She laughed and told him that brushing off a single flake was not going to do much good when both of them had snow in their hair and on their coats.

“But at least we are out of the office for a bit.” Tony opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue and caught a snowflake. Ziva gave him an odd look. “What, have you never caught snowflakes on your tongue?” She shook her head no. “Well, then, you have to try it!” He insisted. He stuck out his tongue and closed his eyes.

She felt silly, but she imitated what Tony did and stuck out her tongue and caught a snowflake. She laughed and picked up a handful of the fine flakes. She put her hand above Tony’s tongue and dumped the snow on his open mouth. He opened his eyes quickly to see her laughing. “Oh, so you want to play dirty, huh?” He picked up a handful of snow and Ziva sprinted away from him.

“First you have to catch me,” she called over her shoulder. He took off after her, dropping the snow. He had almost caught up to her when she grabbed a low hanging branch and let it go, sending snow flying over Tony’s head. She smirked and took off again.

Tony, wanting to get her back now, raced after Ziva. She turned to look at him at a turn in the path. He veered across the lawn, trying to gain on her. He was almost to her when his foot slipped on a patch of ice under the snow. There was an evergreen tree covered in snow on the other side of Ziva. As he fell forward, he crashed into Ziva taking her down with him right into the arborvitae tree. 

Snow from the branches above them fell on their heads. Ziva looked at Tony and started laughing. He laughed back because they must have looked quite the sight. He sat up and Ziva did as well. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to do that!” He laughed more.

Tony stood up and offered his hand to Ziva. She took his hand and he helped her up. She stood within inches of him and looked at his face. Their eyes met. Tony’s only thought was how he could get lost in those chocolate orbs. Ziva’s only thought was how she could look into those emerald green eyes forever. Tony pulled her closer, and she leaned into him. Their lips met, and neither one thought of anything other than how perfect the moment was.


End file.
